Civilian
Civilians are one of the two playable groups in Sahrani Life. Their main objective is to gain financial independence, although many civilian players have ulterior motives and objectives. Because civilians hold almost no responsibilities within the land of Sahrani, they are the recommended class for new players who wish to orient themselves with the game. Sources of Income The main goal for civilians is to obtain money to support themselves. Civilians obtain a base paycheck of $200, however this is quite meager. Luckily, the island of Sahrani offers a wide variety oppertunities for civilians to make money, however some of them are not exactly legal under the Sahrani judicial system. These jobs could be broken down into these main categories. Legal *Manufacturing: By purchasing factories civilians can manufacture weapons, items, and vehicles which can then be sold to other civilians. *Resource Gathering: A subset of the manufacturing category. Resource gather is the process of mining/farming for materials which are useful for manufacturing or just selling wholesale. *Financial Backer: Civilians can also choose to invest in stores and workplaces. By making a one time investment in these businesses, civilians can increase the value of their base paycheck. The more stores or workplaces a civilian owns, the larger their paycheck increases. *Taxi Driver/Delivery Job: These jobs are based around automotive careers. Civilians can go to any of the workplaces on the map and acquire one of these jobs. For taxi missions they must pick up and drop off an NPC to random locations on the map. Delivery missions require civilians to drop off packages to specified drop off points around the map. *Manual Labor: Players who are within the yellow radius of a workplace earn a bonus to their paycheck as long as they stay within the workplace. *Mayor: Civilians who get voted mayor by other players receive an addition bonus to their base paycheck as well as any tax revenue acquired from transactions around the island. *Hideout: Owning a deployed hideout will add a bonus to the civilians base paycheck. *Bounty-Hunter: By catching wanted civilians, players with the Bounty-Hunter license can receive the bounty placed on criminal's head. Illegal *Drug Running: Civilians can purchase a wide variety of drugs from a drug seller in which they can transport to various sell locations around the map. Some drugs can also be farmed and manufactured at the drug lab. *Bank robbery: Civilans are able to rob the Bank if they are armed. Every player loses an amount of money then. That can be prevented by buying a bank insurance. Licenses In order to use many of the items and factories around the island, civilians must obtain licenses. Licenses must be owned for the following: *Weapons (Handguns, SMGs, Rifles, Sniper Rifles) *Vehicles (Cars, Trucks/Pickups) *Jobs (Bounty Hunter, Construction, Bodyguard, Alcohol/Tobacco) *Specialty (Medical, University Exam, Passport) Criminal Activities The island of Sahrani can be quite violent at times, mostly due to the poor economic landscape of the country. Most laws of Sahrani are used to help enforce safety of the populous, although they are often broken. The most pervasive crime in Sahrani is murder, often due to easy access to weaponry, although this is disputed at times. There are other crimes however. These can range anywhere from kidnapping to extortion or even to full blown terrorism. Punishment for crimes are up to the police to decide, but they are often dictated by a base set of laws. Category:Sahrani Life Category:Sahrani Life gameplay